


Human Sunshine

by LondonGypsy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Rating May Change, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 06:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14038086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LondonGypsy/pseuds/LondonGypsy
Summary: A party, a bit too much alcohol, and a confession that turns Jon's world upside down.





	Human Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> (The rating may change in coming chapters...)   
> This is it, the very first thing I wrote about these two, way back when I fell into this mad and beautiful rabbit hole that is Hamilton and GroffLin.  
> It's not perfect but I like it.  
> It's also unbeta'd - if you find any glaring errors, let me know and I fix it.  
> As usual: just borrowing their personalities and features - with all the love and adoration I have for all of them; no harm intended.

Lin-Manuel Miranda is basically human sunshine. The second he enters a room everything becomes brighter and -usually- better. No matter how hard he'd worked, or how little sleep he'd had, he always has a nice word for everyone.  
And when he smiles you can't help but smile back - it's that contagious. When he looks at you, everything else falls away; all his attention is on you. When these big brown eyes look at you, it feels as if you're the only person in the world. When you speak, he listens with an intent that can be scary because you might end up telling him more than you actually want to.

Sighing deeply, Jonathan Groff took another sip of his drink and desperately tried to divert his attention from aforementioned man who was roaming the club, stopping to chat here and there. Even in the dim lights, Jon could see the crinkles around Lin's eyes deepen whenever he laughed - which was currently number one on Jon's '5 favorite features of my cast-mast I'm hopelessly fallen for' list. It changed every day, sometimes even every few hours, but Lin's sunny laugh never left the top 5.

It would stay up there for the rest of time among the heart-stopping beauty of his eyes; and the way he tilted his head when he tried to understand your hyper rambles at 2 in the morning; along with the ridiculous amount of dark, shiny hair, currently bobbing on top of his head, wrapped into a messy ponytail - even now it caught the light like nobody's hair should do.

But the thing that made people's heads turn, and which was the main reason Jon was currently drowning his sorrow in his fifth drink, was Lin's almost manic energy, his endless love for basically anything and everything that caught his attention, his single-minded focus and his almost naive faith in the good of people. Together with Lin's puppy eyes it was a lethal combination. Especially to Jon.

He sighed again; emptying his glass he slammed it onto the counter with more force than strictly necessary. He felt the bartender's glare but he had stopped caring two drinks ago. He considered another as two arms wrapped tightly around his waist from behind.

"Why's my favorite man drinking all alone?" Lin's voice was gruff; he'd been talking too much, and the sound of it chased a shiver down Jon's spine. It didn't help his dark mood that Lin was a very hands-on drunk. And drunk he was, going by way he nuzzled Jon's neck, huffing happy little giggles against his skin.

"Because you're off drinking with strangers instead of me," Jon shot back instinctively. No matter how miserably he was, the easy banter between Lin and him never failed to make him feel better. His mouth curled into an involuntary grin as he turned around, mentally steeling himself for the sight of the carefree smile he knew would be on Lin's face.  
And there it was, bright as the sun and just as painful to look at. Jon's heart clenched.

"Christ, you are beautiful." The words were out before Jon could stop himself. He froze in shock.

Lin's brows drew together, and Jon could _see_ his brain process the words. It were the longest 30 seconds in Jon's life. Panic replaced the shock but before he could do anything, Lin collapsed against him, chuckling like a mad man. His face pressed into Jon's neck, his stubble scratching against his oversensitive skin, and despite himself he let it happen. Just for one second; his hands settled on Lin's hips on their own account; a wistful sigh escaped his lips.

And suddenly he felt something wet against his skin, heard a low growl even over the loud beating of his own heart.

"You feel good," Lin murmured, mouthing over Jon's neck.

"Jesus, fuck," Jon muttered, rendered helpless by the onslaught of Lin's mouth on his skin.

Another low chuckle rumbled through Lin's chest as he pressed closer, clumsily holding onto Jon's waist. "You also smell good," he mumbled, nosing further up Jon's neck. Suddenly he pulled back, hazy eyes sharpening as he stared at Jon.

"I wonder," he mused, restless fingers tapping a rapid rhythm against Jon's side, "do you also taste good?"

Jon made a strangled noise, his brain suddenly coming back online.

"You're drunk, man," he whispered, "you-"

"Hush," Lin interrupted, putting a surprisingly steady finger on Jon's lips which stopped any objections he might have had.

For one very long moment neither of them moved, and Jon could see a flicker of doubt in Lin's eyes. But it was gone as soon as Jon's own widened in a mute question.

"I adore you," Lin murmured, and kissed him. 

His lips were warm and firmer than Jon had anticipated as he pressed them against Jon's. The sounds filling Jon's ear weren't something he'd ever heard before, and it took him embarrassingly long to realize that it was him making them.  
Lin honest to God giggled; he held onto Jon tighter, and his mouth softened.  
All restraints, all doubts whether this was actually a good idea, flew out the window as Lin molded himself along Jon's body, softly humming his appreciation. Jon's knees buckled, and Lin pulled him instinctively closer.  
And Jon just went with it. Having Lin in his arms, all warm and willing, was too much to resist. Groaning he let go, diving into a kiss that quickly turned frantic. Lin kissed with that manic, raw energy he did everything else with, his hands scrambling over Jon's back, all the while he made throaty little noises which drove Jon insane.

"For the love of God," he growled, breaking the kiss, "would you please stop that?" His pants had gotten incredibly tight in the last few seconds, and he feared the worst.

Lin was the perfect image of sin: somehow his hair had escaped the ponytail and was swishing around his glowing face. His eyes were burning coals, his lips parted, his chest heaving. He cocked his head and bit his lips, and Jon barely suppressed the overwhelming urge to push him against the next best flat surface and rip his clothes off.

"Stop what?" Lin asked slyly, managing to look all innocent. But the twinkle in his eyes told anther story.

And suddenly Jon realized that Lin _knew_ exactly what he was doing. He wasn't as drunk as he wanted to make everyone - including Jon - believe; there was a subtle tilt to his head, a flicker of doubt and hope clear in every line of his face.

"You knew?" Jon asked breathlessly, just to make sure he wasn't completely misunderstanding what he was seeing.

The blinding smile on Lin's face was answer enough even as he nodded sharply.

"I know you better than anyone else," he muttered, caressing Jon's back in a soothing manner, "just needed to find some liquid courage," he chuckled softly, "to do something about it."

"You're mad," Jon said, relief and hope burning through his veins.

"Hmm, probably," Lin grinned, rubbing his nose against Jon's, "if anyone knows, it's you. Mainly I'd like to get out of here, though. So I can kiss you some more, and maybe get rid of that ridiculous shirt you're wearing."

Jon laughed, swatting playfully at Lin's shoulder, his heart soaring with joy.

"You picked it, you moron."

Lin huffed, pulling back to look at Jon, his eyes raking over him.

"No," he said sternly, "I'd never pick something as horrendous as this." The mock-offended look on his face changed, and as he looked up to meet Jon's eyes, Jon shuddered at the sudden hunger in them. "Well, maybe I did just to have a perfectly good reason to rip it off of you," he purred, leaning in and licking a stripe up Jon's neck.

"Fuck, Lin," Jon groaned, holding onto Lin's midst to steady himself.

"That can be arranged," was the heated reply, "but only if we get out of here asap."

Without another word, Jon let go of him and walked towards the exit on unsteady legs. He didn't turn around to see whether or not Lin was following.  
Pushing the door open, he sighed gratefully at the cold air hitting his face. Stepping out onto the sidewalk, he tried to calm himself, willing his hammering heart to slow down.

"Yours or mine?" Lin appeared at his side, looking just as disheveled as Jon felt. Yet he managed to seem completely at ease. He held out Jon's jacket, which he had totally forgotten about. Winking at Jon as he took it, Lin shrugged on his own and tied his hair back into a messy bun. The streetlights cast deep shadows over his face; there was a soft smile dancing over his face as he looked at Jon, waiting for him to answer.  
And Jon knew with absolute certainty he would never love anyone as much he he loved Lin in this very moment, cheeks red, eyes shining with something Jon didn't dare to think about just yet.

"Groff?" Lin's voice had the impatient tinge it always got when things took too long.

"Yeah, sorry. Er, mine? It's closer?" He didn't intend to make it sound like a question but it came out that way.

Lin's smile widened, and he stepped right into Jon's personal space, brushing a kiss against his tingling lips.

"Perfect." He winked at him and, without looking away from Jon's face, stuck his hand in the air. And only moments later, a cab stopped.  
With a smug smile, Lin opened the door.

"After you," he said, and Jon climbed inside, flopping into the seat.

Lin scrambled after him, and as Jon didn't say anything, he sighed a long suffering sigh and gave the cab driver Jon's address.  
New York swished by outside, bright, dazzling and beautiful. But Jon didn't see it. His brain was starting to function again; there were too many 'what if's', too many reasons why this was the worst decision he'd ever made.  
The gentle touch to his hand tore him from his racing mind. He turned his head. Lin was watching him with that intense focus Jon equally loved and dreaded, the echo of a smile on his lips. His dark eyes were clear, and his fingers closed around Jon's on the seat between them. He opened his mouth to say something, stopped and shook his head. Instead he lifted their joined hands, turned Jon's over and kissed his palm. All the while his eyes never once left Jon's. He lifted his free hand and gently rested it on Jon's chest.  
Jon's eyes stung. It felt as if Lin had just laid his heart into Jon's hands, and he didn't know what to make of that.  
Suddenly Lin's face lit up, a mischievous smirk playing over his full lips which made Jon's breath catch.

" _Well, how do you say 'kiss me'_?" Lin breathed into the space between them, and despite the whirling thoughts in his head, Jon reacted instinctively.

" _Bésame_ ," he sang softly, his mind providing the lyrics instantly.

" _How do you say 'hold me_ '," Lin continued, an expectant look on his face.

" _Abrázame_ ," Jon said; not able to keep the wistfulness out of his voice, he added: " _Al amanecer_?"

Again, a question Jon hadn't intended on asking, and yet it was fitting. More than anything he wanted to take Lin home and have him stay. Until the morning. Or as long as he wanted to. As long as he stayed.  
Lin's smile was of such aching intensity, Jon had to avert his eyes for a second.

" _At sunrise_ ," they sang together, Lin's hand tightening around Jon's, squeezing gently.

"You're so cheesy," Jon muttered, trying to break the sizzling tension between them.

Lin snorted, falling back into the seat; his finger still firmly entangled with Jon's.

"Says the man who's been quietly pining for his co-star for who knows how long," he said.

"Well, not as quietly as I thought," Jon shot back.

Lin huffed a laugh.

"Well, it's quite obvious when one eventually _looks_."

Jon glared across the seats, but Lin only smiled at him, batting his ridiculous long lashes at him. Rolling his eyes, Jon stuck out his tongue at him. Which made Lin laugh again, and Jon's stomach flipped at the sight.

"You'll be the death of me," he muttered, trying to ignore the stirring in his pants.

Lin only giggled at that.

"But oh what a sweet death that would be," he reclaimed theatrically, pressing a hand over his heart.

They fell silent - the familiar silence they used to share after a performance when they were both too wrung out to talk. Jon watched the city go by outside, overly aware of Lin's hand in his, twitching and tapping. Even an exhausted Lin was never still, only subdued.

As they arrived at Jon's place, Jon jolted out of the warm haze he'd fallen into.  
He paid and they climbed out, wordlessly walking up the stairs to Jon's apartment, their shoulders brushing all the way up.  
Inside Lin kicked off his shoes out of habit, wandering into the living room. Jon slowly followed, unsure as how to proceed from there.  
Half an hour ago, he'd happily ripped off Lin's clothes to do all the things he'd dreamed about for so long. Right now he only wanted to curl around him, and fall asleep to the soft sound of his breathing.  
Lin was standing in the middle of the living room, looking around as if he's never seen it. Jon cleared his throat, and Lin's roaming gaze found his instantly.

"So," Jon said and then he stopped, not knowing what to say.

"So," Lin echoed, tilting his head in a way that reminded Jon of a puppy, "I know I said something about getting rid of that ridiculous shirt-" A jaw cracking yawn interrupted him, and for a second he looked shell-shocked. It made Jon laugh, and quickly Lin joined in.

"It's been a long day," Lin said, just as Jon opened his mouth to say the same. He only raised an eyebrow, and Lin giggled again. Closing the distance between them, he wrapped his arms around Jon's neck.

"How about we go to bed and postpone any clothes ripping off until tomorrow?" he suggested, stifling another yawn against Jon's chest.

Despite the simmering desire Lin's touch evoked, Jon nodded. It _had_ been a long day, and now that all the tension slowly seeped out of him, he realized how exhausted he was.

"Tomorrow?" he asked, only minimally embarrassed as to how eager he sounded.

"Tomorrow," Lin said, sealing that promise with a soft kiss.

From there it was the most natural thing to walk into Jon's bedroom, undress quickly and slip under the covers. Lin let out a relieved sigh as he stretched out.

"Your bed's nice," he said sleepily, pushing and pulling at the pillow until it was to his satisfaction.

Jon snickered as he settled; only Lin could make a comment like that to ease the awkwardness he knew Jon was feeling. It'd been a while since he had anyone in his bed, and he didn't really know how to behave.  
Lin must've felt the stiffness in his body because without much ado, he curled around Jon, wrapping himself around him like an octopus.

"G'night, Groffsauce." He pressed a kiss against Jon's neck, and it didn't take long until his body relaxed.

Jon listened to his breathing for a bit before exhaustion eventually took over and he fell asleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
